Absence of Light
by Ahria
Summary: Gourry's past comes back to haunt him, causing problems with his and Lina's already rocky relationship. GL. Please review!
1. Haunting Past

**AN: **Hello everyone and thank you for checking out this story. I'd just like to tell you a couple things before you get started. I started writing this story before I knew about Gourry's past (as per what the creator told us about it, anyway) and so that whole part of the story is a bit AUish, but other then that, it follows the anime and is set sometime after DarkStar. Also, when I began writing this, I didn't know that 'monster' was a bad english translation of 'mazoku'(which translates roughly to demon or demon-folk). So instead of changing everything (really, I'm very lazy), I'd just a leave a note explaining everything. Thank you for your time.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Haunting Past.**

The wind blew coolly, bringing along a reminder that fall was setting in. The leaves had just started changing and the sun blazed just a little less brilliantly. They'd been walking since morning, enjoying the final days of summer. They were walking north, which was another reason at the weather change.

Lina glanced over at Gourry, wondering why he'd become so quiet lately. She'd asked him twice, but both times he'd just smiled and said he was fine. Anyone else would have taken his dopey routine at face value, but Lina Inverse knew better. Sure, Gourry had his special moments, but he wasn't out and out stupid, no matter how much she made fun of him.

"Hey, Gourry," she said. No answer. "Gourry!" she repeated. Nothing.

Gritty her teeth, she grabbed his arm and shook him senseless.

"Huh?" he muttered, looking vaguely surprised.

"What's going on in that empty head of yours? I was trying to get your attention."

"Just thinking, is all." He replied with a shrug. She rolled her eyes.

"Thinking about what?" she demanded, still disbelieving.

"We'll be into town soon, another fifteen minuets at best." He sighed.

She gave him a slightly confused look and he knew he should have kept his mouth shut. He was going to add something about how he'd read the map last night, but knew it was useless. She'd never believe that. It was then that he realized that Lina's hand was still clinging to his elbow, and that was enough to make him forget about everything else.

Smiling slightly, he set his other hand over hers. This contact was enough to distract her as well and she tried to pull away, but he laced his fingers with hers.

"Gourry…" she said softly, looking at the ground.

"Hmm?"

"Please let go." She asked in a very small voice. He rarely heard her sound so… vulnerable. Slowly, he released her tiny hand. A few moments of awkward silence followed, but Gourry soon grew sick of it.

"I'm hungry. I hope there's a good restaurant in Terrily."

"The town is called Terriele" the sorceress sighed.

"Whatever." He shrugged. "I hope they have good food."

The mention of food, as always, perked up Lina's mood.

"I hope so too. I'm starving!" she agreed.

As Gourry had predicted, the walk soon ended as they entered the small town. The first inn they came to happened to support a modest restaurant as well, so the travelers were immediately sold.

Lina demanded that they eat before they even saw their rooms, so of course Gourry complied. They were seated and there orders had been taken and as soon as the food got there, everything would be perfect.

"I think we should start heading east." Gourry said nonchalantly.

"Sure," Lina replied, drumming her fingers on the table. "As soon as we see what's in Saliian."

"No," he snapped. "We're not going any further north."

"But it's only another day and-" she began.

"I don't want to, Lina."

"Why?" she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. Gourry looked away, searching for any excuse not to answer the question. As he gazed across the room, he met with dark green eyes. First they widened with recognition, then immediately filled with a hate so deep it made the swordsman shudder. Lina waived her hand in front of his face.

"We're leaving." He said quietly as he grabbed her arm.

"No, I'm hungry." She snapped, yanking back her captured limb.

"Lina, you don't understand, we-" he began, something near panic in his voice.

Just as she was about to let her fist connect with his face, a young serving girl with bright green eyes approached their table. Her face was elegantly shaped, and she walked with her chin held high. Lina had a sneaking suspicion that the girl had a noble upbringing.

"Is there anything I can get for the two of you?" the girl demanded. The waitress, who couldn't have been any older than Amelia, was studying Gourry just a bit too closely for Lina's comfort. She was about to interrupt their silent little tryst when those hate filled eyes descended on her.

"We don't need anything." The swordsman said, voice angry and cold. The girl looked as though she was about to say something more, but instead she scowled and walked away.

Utterly confused and just a little upset, Lina looked to Gourry expectantly.

"We should get an early start tomorrow." He said after a long moment of silence. "I'll-"

"I'm going to bed." The sorceress interjected and got to her feet.

"But dinner-"

"Good night, Gourry." She said softly and retreated to her room. He thought of going after her, but couldn't fathom what he'd say. Finding he no longer had an appetite of any sort, he (much to the disapproval of the restaurant) cancelled the order and went to bed.

* * *

Dark clouds hovered low, blocking out the early morning sun. The wind had picked up a bit, but it was still warm enough. Gourry stood at the end of the hall, waiting for his sorceress. He had wanted to leave before dawn, but Lina had yet to emerge from her room. Sighing with borderline annoyance, he tapped on his companion's door.

"Lina," he called and got no answer. Knocking a bit harder, and still getting no reply, the ex-mercenary tried the handle. To his surprise, the door opened.

Cursing, he kicked it open the rest of the way, expecting any number of horrible things. Sword drawn, he burst into the room to find… his beautiful sorceress curled up on top of her blankets. Caught up between the urge to hug her or throttle her, Gourry sheathed his sword.Quietly, he closed the door and walked over to the bed. He wondered why Lina would be so careless as to leave her room unlocked all night. It may not have seemed like much to others, but with all the enemies she'd gathered, the difference between a locked and unlocked door could be the difference between life and death.

He studied her for a long moment before realizing that she'd been waiting for him. Waiting for him to come and explain what was going on. Running a hand through his hair, he wondered how much of her trust his mistake had cost him.

Sitting next to her, he gently pushed her hair out of her face and ran his knuckles down her pale cheek. His heart ached just looking at her.

"Lina," he whispered, fingers lingering on her small face. "Wake up."

When he got no response, a soft smile lit his features.

"Breakfast is ready, Lina. You better get up before I eat it all."

Instead of jumping up and running out the door as he expected, she just shook her head and curled into a tighter ball.

"Go away." She murmured.

Gently, so as not to startle her, he picked her up and settled her onto his lap. Seeking warmth, the sorceress wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her small form trustingly against his. Knowing that this was the closest he'd ever get to the woman he loved, he reveled in the moment. She was so small and so soft. How could anyone so fragile be so strong?

"You had better not have been lying about breakfast." Lina muttered darkly into his shoulder. He looked down in surprise.

"I thought you were asleep." He said dumbly. Watching her face color to match her hair was more entertaining then it should have been. Refusing to meet his eyes, she slid from his lap.

"I just… realized I wasn't cold anymore." She said quickly. He thought of pointing out how warm it was, but decided against it. Instead, he only smiled. Silently, she brushed her hair and tidied up. The swordsman was pleasantly surprised that she hadn't asked him to leave during her morning ritual.

"Hey, Lina-"

"I'm hungry." She interrupted and headed for the door.

"But last night-"

"Just forget about it." She snapped, turning to face him.

"Alright," he whispered, sorrow filling his perfect sapphire eyes. Feeling a pang of guilt, Lina sighed.

"It just doesn't matter, alright?" she said softly. He only nodded, but it was obvious that several things were still bothering her protector. The sooner they were out of this town, the sooner things would go back to normal.

"So where are we heading?" Gourry asked casually, but Lina heard the pleading in his tone.

"East, I think. We haven't seen the coast in a while." She replied with a shrug. A large smile claimed the swordsman's features and he placed his hand atop her head.

"Thanks, Lina."

Her eyes found his and she smiled back, anger and doubt forgotten. Absently, he stroked her hair and it didn't occur to her to tell him to stop.

That's how the young, raven-haired, serving girl saw the pair. There were soft smiles on both their faces and Gourry's hand tenderly entwined in the sorceress's hair. Anger swelled within the younger girl as she saw the obvious love the couple shared.

"Leaving already?" she growled as they came down the stairs.

"Actually-" the red head began, meaning to put an end to the girl's attitude.

"Yes." Gourry interrupted as he shoved Lina behind him. Thankfully, she held her tongue.

"Where are you going?"

"It's none of your business, Alisia." He snapped. He heard Lina's sharp intake of breath and wondered if her surprise was at his anger or his use of the other girl's name.

"Why don't you go home and visit Briseya's grave?" she shouted, stepping closer. Saying nothing, Gourry turned to leave. "You killed her, Gourry Gabriev, and you will pay for it!" she screamed and lunged at him. Lina was in front of him in a second, fireball in hand. Alisia shrunk away from the destructive magic, but red-head didn't care. She tossed the fireball at the girl and ran out the door.

The two ran until they were well out of sight of the inn then finally dropped into a walk.

"Gourry-"

"It's nothing." He cut her off and began to walk faster. He had to get away. There were too many dangers here, too many memories. He should have never let Lina take him this far north. He was pulled of his racing thoughts when the sorceress grabbed his arm. Her tiny hand held tightly as he tried half-heartedly to pull away.

"What the hell is going on?" she yelled, stomping her foot. At a less dramatic moment, it would have been cute.

"Why did you run away when you were thirteen? Why won't you go home, Lina?" he shouted back.

"I-I… It doesn't matter!" she exclaimed.

"Exactly! I don't ask you about your past, so don't ask about mine!"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he regretted them. He watched as Lina's face crumbled and how, horribly enough, tears came to her eyes. Her hand dropped away from his arm.

"Fine." She said in a very tiny voice and looked away.

"Gods, Lina, I'm sor-" he stammered, reaching out for her. Taking a step back, Lina just shook her head.

"It's none of my business."

Refusing to look at him, the red-head walked away.

**End of Chapter One.**

* * *

Thank you all for reading. Please tell me what you thought.


	2. Maybe Someday

**Chapter Two: Maybe Someday.**

The sun had set an hour ago, and still the two walked. They'd stopped only once to hunt some game and had eaten lunch. In all that time, Lina hadn't spoken. Gourry had tried so many times to say he was sorry, but the words just never came out right.

He wasn't sure if he could hate himself more than he did at the moment, but he was going to try. One thoughtless comment yelled in the heat of an argumentmighthavecost him the most important thing in his life. He would never forgive himself for it.

"We should probably stop soon." He said quietly.

"Go ahead." She replied as she quickened her pace. Running a hand through his hair, the swordsman sighed. At least she'd spoken to him.

"We can't walk all night."

"Maybe you can't." she snapped.

"Lina." He sighed. She spun on her heel to look at him for the first time since morning.

"What?" she growled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We are not walking all night." He replied softly, as though trying to convince a child of what was best.

"I already said that you didn't have to." She replied with sickening sweetness and turned to go. Not knowing what else to do, Gourry sprang foreword and placed his hands on her shoulders. She spun around, intending to kick him for having the audacity, but stopped when she saw his face. There was so much sorrow in his expression that she couldn't bare to hurt him more.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. A thousand angry retorts gathered in her brain, but once his eyes locked with hers, they died on her tongue.

"It's fine." She replied, tearing her gaze from his.

"No, it's not. I'm sorry for what I said, I'm sorry for everything, I just…" he took a deep breath.

"She said you killed someone!" the red-head exclaimed. "And you expect me to just pretend nothing happened!"

"I didn't kill anyone, Lina. I promise. I just need for you to trust me."

Startled, her eyes jumped back to his face and she immediately regretted the mistake. There was too much emotion between them, too much emotion on his face … Lina felt herself tightening the locks around her heart.

"You know I do." She whispered and tried to take a step backwards. Refusing to let her run away, Gourry pulled her into his arms.

"I just can't loose anything else." He said so softly that she barely heard him. In that moment, Lina Inverse was more terrified than she'd ever been in her life. The sorceress didn't move or speak, and was amazed that she'd continued to breathe.

"Can you promise me one thing, Lina?" he asked. Not trusting her voice, she nodded. "No matter what, promise not to hate me."

"Oh, Gourry…" she whispered, hating that her voice trembled. "How could you even say that?"

He stepped back just enough to place his hands on the sides of her face. There were tears in her eyes as her traitorous heart leapt at his gentle touch.

"I promise." She managed to say before she turned around. Gourry wanted nothing more than to have her back in his arms, but he knew he'd overstepped the carefully placed line that Lina had put between them.

"We should make camp." He said, forcing his voice to sound normal.

"I really wanted to sleep in a bed tonight." She moaned as she rubbed her face.

"There's not another town for two days." Gourry said apologetically. Looking at him with dismay, the sorceress groaned.

"Let's get off the rode, then. I don't want some stupid bandits attacking us in the middle of the night."

"I know a good spot." He said simply, offering no explanation. She nodded, barely acknowledging his statement.

"So who owns this province?" she asked, knowing she was pushing him.

"I don't know." He replied without looking at her.

"Liar." She muttered. She thought of interrogating him more, but finally decided against it. Maybe it would be better if she just forgot about the last two days. Than things would go back to normal and the sorceress could pretend that she hadn't lost her heart to the man next to her. Maybe someday she'd even believe it.

Finally they came to a medium sized cave. It looked as though the stone had been cut away rather than gently eroded over time. The ceiling was even high enough that a fire would be properly ventilated.

"A nobleman had it made several years ago," Gourry offered, hurrying past her.

"He must have been rich." The sorceress commented as she followed him, light spell in hand. "It would be nearly impossible to use magic to do it."

The swordsman looked at her questioningly.

"Magic is too uncontrollable. You'd have to hire workers to actually carve out the stone."

"He loved his money almost as much as his reputation." Gourry muttered, digging through a large wooden crate. The anger in his voice was deep and old, like an ancient wound that had been reopened.

"Your father built this place..." Lina whispered as all the clues fell into place. The only evidence that he'd heard her was the stiffening of his spine.

"There's a couple of torches and some blankets, but that's about it. I don't think anyone's been here in a long time."

"Gourry…"

"Why don't you go get some firewood?" he suggested, lighting a torch. She watched him as he began to air out the blankets. His eyes were fixated straight ahead and his lips were pressed into a thin line.

"Sure." She replied with a sigh, suddenly over-come with exhaustion. He said nothing as she left the man-made cave.

Once outside, the sorceress sank to her knees than dropped down into a sitting position and buried her face in her hands. Refusing to let the tears come, she squeezed her eyes shut. It had only been half an hour since their last conversation. Only a half an hour since she'd decided to a solution to all of this. She tried desperately to scramble back over the edge between love and friendship, but in her soul she knew she'd fallen to deep.

Feeling lost and heart sick, Lina got to her feet to find firewood.

* * *

She'd been gone nearly half an hour and Gourry was getting worried. It shouldn't take that long to get wood. He'd made two make-shift beds with enough space in between to build a fire. 

The swordsman got to his feet just as Lina returned.

"What took you so long?" he demanded, just a bit more harshly than he'd intended.

"I was looking for a stream." She replied with a shrug.

"The closest one is about two hours away." He commented. Instead of replying, she just rolled her eyes and dumped the wood at his feet. She didn't even look at him as she sauntered by. Lina curled up on one of the blankets with her back to him.

Gourry was silent as he built the fire and settled in for the night. Apparently, he was taking first watch. He didn't mind for the simple fact that he probably couldn't sleep if he'd wanted to. An hour passed and Lina finally rolled over, sound asleep.

Quietly, the swordsman scooted over to her. He wished he knew why she was so afraid of her feelings. Deep down, he knew she cared about him. She wouldn't have saved him from Hell Master, right? Until recently, it had been enough to know she cared for him. Now, he needed something more. He needed to know if she loved him even half as much as he loved her.

He'd thought of telling her a thousand times, but he knew what her reaction would be. Every time they got close, she ran away. Then, for several days, she'd act like they'd just met and put so much distance between them.

Gently, he brushed the hair out of her face, a habit that was becoming more and more frequent.

"You'll never let me tell you this when you're awake," he whispered. "but I love you, Lina. Maybe someday you'll be ready to hear it."

He sat in silence for another hour, drawing peace from the young woman next to him. That thought had him smiling for who would have ever thought the Lina Inverse's presence would be calming?

He was supposed to wake her exactly half way through the night, which gave him three more hours of solitude. He really was starting to calm down now, the hours of silence giving him time to think. It was two days until the next province. Only two days to freedom.

Reaching over to toss another piece of wood on the fire, he realized that the pile wouldn't last another hour. If there wasn't enough wood for Lina's watch, she'd be mad at him about it. Even if it was technically her fault. Deciding that some fresh air wouldn't hurt, Gourry got to his feet. With one last lingering look at his sorceress, he went outside.

The night air was warm, but a crisp breeze was coming down from the northeast. He walked into the line of trees and leaned down to pick up a fallen branch. Lina must not have walked this way, because there was wood all over the place. Instead of annoying him, as it would most people, it just made him feel guilty. Even if she had seen all this, she couldn't carry it. She was too small.

He shouldn't have sent her out here, he should have… his thoughts were cut off when a blinding pain lanced through his body.

He hadn't even heard the arrow as it whipped through the air and buried itself into his left shoulder. Instinctively, he reached for his sword and cursed when he remembered it was still in the cave. A shrill feminine laugh filled the air as Alisia walked into his line of vision.

"I thought I'd have to wait longer for you." She said. "Although I was hoping your little witch would be with you. I'd have killed her first."

"If you touch her, I'll kill you." He growled, gritting his teeth. In one quick motion, he snapped the arrow shaft in half.

"You won't get the chance." She snapped, knocking another arrow.

"She killed herself!" he shouted, steeling himself for another injury.

"Because you ruined her!" she yelled back and released the arrow. He jumped right, taking the projectile in his left arm. Cursing, he pulled it from his flesh.

"She did it to herself." he growled, taking a step closer. The girl seemed a little less sure about herself as she fumbled to knock another arrow. Holding the long wooden shaft like a sword, Gourry was able to deflect projectile after projectile. Alisia began to panic as he steadily moved closer. A split second later, he leaped foreword and had her by the throat. He slammed her hard into the tree behind her.

"I hate you." She hissed. He squeezed tighter.

"If I ever see you again, Alisia, I'll kill you. Go home." He snarled.

"I have no home." She wheezed. "You destroyed it."

"Your father shouldn't have spent everything he had on booze and gambling, huh?" he mocked, long dormant emotions rising to the surface. He was about to say more when she slide the dagger into his gut. Pain exploded through his body and he nearly lost his grip on her throat.

"I hate you." She said again as his grip tightened. A moment later, she was unconscious. He dropped her to the ground to stumble back to the cave.

* * *

Gourry had no idea how he'd done it, but some how he'd made it to the cave. He dragged himself over to where his sorceress slept and sat beside her. 

"Lina." He whispered, shaking her by the arm. "Please wake up."

She didn't stir. He couldn't get his voice to go any louder. His body was so tired…

"Lina, please." He croaked, falling foreword and landing draped over her abdomen. The sudden weight change had the sorceress up in a heartbeat.

"Gourry!" she exclaimed, pushing him off of her. "What the hell-" her words fell away when she saw the blood. "Oh, L-sama… Gourry, stay with me!" she begged, rolling him onto his back and pressing her hands to his stomach. She chanted heal spells until she thought she'd collapse, but still didn't give up. The stab wound had closed, but it wasn't even close to being healed. Why did her white magic have to be so weak?

His shoulder and arm still oozed blood, but she didn't have the strength to heal those wounds.

"Gourry, I need you to stay awake." She said, using pure will to force her voice to stay normal.

"Hmmm…." He agreed, eyes shut.

"Gourry, I mean it. Wake up. I have to do this the old fashioned way." She said sternly, running her hand up his chest and to his shoulder. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Everything was hazing and muted. Everything except Lina. She was brighter than normal, almost glowing. She was putting the tip of his sword in the fire, and he couldn't figure out why.

"Alright, on the count of three, I'm going to push this the rest of the way through your shoulder." She said calmly, taking a stick from the ground and placing it between his teeth.

"One," she said, placing her hands over the wooden shaft in his shoulder. "Two." She said and shoved the arrow through muscle and flesh. His scream of pain undid her, and tears began to flow down her face.

"You said on three." He muttered accusingly, eyes tightly shut.

"You would have been too tensed up. It would have hurt more." She said quietly and replaced the stick between his teeth. Quickly, she tore the remainder of his shirt from the left side of his body and took the sword from the fire.

"I'm sorry." She said as she set the red-hot tip to his skin. He screamed again and her tears blinded her. "I have to do the other side." She muttered, rolling him on his side and repeating the action. "I'm almost done." Lina promised as she wrapped the wound on his arm.

"We have to leave." He whispered. "She's still out there."

As much as Lina wanted to run outside and kill the girl, she used the last of her strength to surround them with a ray wing and fling them in the direction of the nearest town. Praying her efforts were enough, the sorceress fell unconscious.

* * *

**End of Chapter Two.**

A/N: LOOK! I updated on time! It's amazing, isn't it?

Back in the old days, that's how they used to take care of a lot of wounds. If she'd have pulled the arrow out, that would have caused more damage. By cauterizing the wound, it cuts down on possible infection. He couldn't push the arrow through his arm because of the bone.

I know things are still not making since, but I promise they will soon! Just keep reading!

I want to say thanks to all the wonderful reviews I've gotten! They mean a lot to me. I agree that Lina and Gourry are OOC... I didn't mean to do it... Sorry everyone! I hope you all continue to read, despite that little error...

OMG! I got a review for "If you die in a dream" that was yelling at me for writing a L/G fic. Can you believe that? I only state that I'm a trad couple fan in my bio, all my summuries, and all my stories... people are weird.

Oh, sorry I didn't statewhen this was taking place... Originally I was having this be between Next and Try, but I decided that just wouldn't work. So, yes this is **AFTER **Try.

Thanks Again!

Ahria


	3. Perfect Nothing

**Chapter Three**: **Perfect Nothing.**

Even unconscious, Lina managed to get them to the edge of Terriele. Her ruby eyes flew open as she hit the ground, jarring every bone in her petite body.

"Gourry," she moaned, groping blindly for her companion. No matter how much she begged, the rest of her body refused to move.

He was laying to her right; the poorly healed stab wound open again. Dark blood dripped from his stomach to form a pool on the ground. Slowly, Lina dragged herself to him and once again pressed her hands to his abdomen. She forced whatever power she had left into the man before, too lost even to pray.

* * *

Zelgadis sighed as neared the edge of the town. It was small and dark, just like every other village he'd been to in the last several weeks. He was sick of traveling, tired of searching for a cure that he would never find.

He was headed for the mountains this time, in search of a hidden temple. It was supposed to house a rare flower, planted by L-sama herself. It was rumored that this flower would cure anything. If this quest turned out to be as hopeless as the rest, he'd go to the outer lands next. That would be his final hope.

Taking a deep breath, the chimera frowned. The scent of blood lay heavy on the air and the sound of weeping floated with the breeze. Quickening his pace, Zelgadis came to the first street of houses. There in the middle was Lina, barely holding herself in a sitting position over Gourry's very still body.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded, as he grabbed Lina by the shoulder. Tears were raining down her face as she shrugged off his hand and resumed her task.

"Help me." She whispered without looking at him. One look at Gourry's ashen face had Zel following Lina's example. With his help, the bleeding finally stopped and he pulled away.

"We've done all we can. We have to get him to a real healer." Zel said, wiping his blood soaked hands on his pants. The red-head nodded, but didn't stop. Gently, the chimera grabbed her arm with one hand and her chin with the other, forcing her to look at him.

"You'll kill yourself this way. What good will you be to him if you're dead?" he growled. "We're taking him to a real healer, do you understand?"

She nodded numbly as he released her.

"The inn… they'll know where to go." She muttered, running one hand through her hair.

"Can you lead us there?" he demanded, surrounding Gourry's body with a ray wing.

"Yeah… It's close." She said, turning around and leading the way. Her small form protested as she picked up speed, but she ignored it. All that mattered was her fallen protector.

They came upon the inn only moments later and burst through the door.

"Get the healer, now." Lina growled, pounding her hands on the front desk. The elderly man studied them for only a moment before calling to one of the maids.

"Fetch Calan and be quick about it." He ordered calmly. She nodded meekly and raced out the door.

"It better not take long." The sorceress warned, eyes blazing.

"My name is Kalenn. Follow me." The old man said. "We'll get him settled in."

Lina and Zel let the man lead them to a near-by room. As gently as he could, the chimera lowered Gourry to the bed. Silently, Lina pulled a chair to her guardian's side and took his hand.

The old man kept asking questions, begging her for information that she didn't have. Slowly, she tuned him out, ignoring the questions and the plea's. Lina wasn't sure how much time had passed when Zel tapped her on the shoulder. He was telling her something, but she didn't hear.

They'd cleaned the blood off Gourry's face, leaving his skin so pale it seemed to glow. She couldn't see the rise and fall of his chest anymore, his large form still as the night. She leapt foreword and pressed her ear to his chest. His heart beat was weak, but there.

"Lina!" Zelgadis called again, grabbing her by the shoulders. Finally, she turned to face him. "The healer's here."

She looked past him and let her haunted eyes fall on the man in the white robe as he entered the room.

"Save him." Lina ordered, voice dangerously soft.

"I'll do my best, girl, but I need you to leave." Calan said, already pushing past her. She spun around to follow him.

"I'm not going anywhere!"

"Lina-" Zel started from behind her.

"They have to save him right now! They have to!" she snapped without turning around.

"They will, but we have to leave them alone." The chimera said, wishing he knew how to calm her down.

"I'll destroy this town if you don't bring him back." Lina warned. Knowing that he had no choice, Zel cast a sleep spell and pushed the orb of glowing light into his friend. Her already exhausted body welcomed the command and crumpled as the magic took effect. The chimera caught her before she hit the ground.

"I'll show you another room." Kalenn said as they left the make-shift sick room. Zel nodded silently and follow the old man into the hallway. They settled her into the room next to Gourry's.

"Have someone clean her up." Zel said as he set the sleeping girl on the bed. Blood covered her arms and parts of her face, as well as her clothes. Even clumps of her hair were saturated with the sticky red liquid.

"I'll have Mabel and some of the other girls see to it." Kalenn answered as the two men left Lina's room. Quickly, the old man found three women and spoke to them in low tones. They nodded in understanding and scurried off to do their task.

"Thank you." The chimera said as the old man rejoined him.

"I only hope it is enough. Your young friend meant what she said, didn't she?"

"About destroying the town? I don't know. She has before, but mostly on accident." Zel responded with a sigh. Kalenn opted not to ask how one destroys a town on accident. Instead, they stood in silence in the hall until Calan exited Gourry's room.

"He'll be fine." The healer answered the unspoken question. "I'd give him another day to rest before letting him travel, though. Should I look at the girl?"

"No, she'll be fine when she wakes up. Thank you." The chimera answered gruffly. Calan smiled.

"You're welcome." The man answered.

"I believe I am in need of a meal. Would you like to accompany me, Calan?" the old man asked. The healer nodded and followed his friend downstairs, leaving Zel alone in the hall.

* * *

It felt as though his soul was caught on a gentle, never-ending breeze. The currents of air were warm and soft, holding him far above the world and all its pain. It was dark in this place, but so tranquil that no one could ever want to leave. As perfect as this nothing was, he knew he was missing something.

Before he could remember what he'd lost, the wind picked up. The once gentle breeze whipped him around, faster and faster. The world was spinning, tearing at him with its ferocity. Pain wasn't so far away now, but it didn't matter.

Suddenly he knew that if this wind was allowed to carry him away, that he would die. He also knew that if he died, he'd lose something important. Something worth more than his life, more than his soul. Something he had to protect.

He let the vortex rip and tear as he forced himself to stay in the center, knowing that if he held on long enough, it would let go. Finally, the raging winds faded away and let him fall.

* * *

It had been nearly two hours since the healer had left. Zel had asked a maid to sit with Lina until she woke up. He told the girl to run as soon the sorceress opened her eyes. He'd decided to stay with Gourry, knowing the swordsman would panic if he woke and couldn't find Lina.

Zel was sitting in the chair that Lina had pulled over earlier, reading a book on ancient curses. As soon as both his friends were awake and had explained what happened, he'd be on his way, looking for his cure.

"Lina…" the blonde man murmured, causing Zel to look up from his book. Gourry was slowly opened his eyes.

"Welcome back." The chimera said as he set the book on an end-table.

"Zel…? What're you… Where's Lina?" he muttered, trying to sit up.

"It's a long story and she's in the next room." Zelgadis replied.

"I need to see her. I have to make sure…" Gourry said, clumsily pulling the blankets aside. Briefly, Zel thought of telling him to lie back down, but decided against it. Sighing as he stood, the chimera took the swordsman's arm and helped him to his feet.

"It isn't far." He said as they walked toward the door.

"Thanks."

They said nothing as they made their way to Lina's room. Thanking the maid, Zel asked her to leave.

Lina was still asleep, now dressed in a white cotton nightgown.

"There's blood in her hair." Gourry said as they got closer. "Is she hurt? Is-"

"It's your blood, Gourry. She's fine. I had to put a sleep spell on her because… I just had to."

"Why?" the blonde man asked as Zel helped him into a chair.

"You almost died and she… didn't handle it well. She was in hysterics when I found the two of you. I've never seen Lina like this, not even when Hell Master kidnapped you."

"I don't understand."

"She kept trying to heal you, even though she didn't have the energy. If she'd kept going, she could have died. She threatened to destroy this town if the healer didn't save you."

"I'm supposed to be the one to protect her." Gourry said, closing his eyes and covering his face with his hands.

"What do you mean?" Zel asked, unused to his companion's somber tone.

"The last two times I've almost lost her, it's been my fault. She shouldn't have come after me when Phibrizo captured me and she shouldn't have hurt herself to save me." He replied.

"So she was just supposed to let you lay their and die?" the chimera snapped. "I never thought you were the selfish type, Gourry."

"You don't understand."

"Yes, I do. Maybe Lina can talk some sense into you when she wakes up." Zel said, standing to leave.

"Thank you for saving her from herself." The swordsman said softly, watching the chimera go. Nodding gruffly, Zelgadis left the room. Sighing, Gourry scooted closer to the bed.

"What are we going to do?" he asked as he leaned down to stroke her hair. "I don't think I can tell you why this is happening, and I know you won't let it go, especially now."

Slowly, he laid on the bed next to her.

"I love you." He whispered as he settled himself next to her and waited.

* * *

She rose from the depths of sleep leisurely, almost afraid of what the waking world would bring. Her body still felt sluggish and weak, but it was nothing worse than after casting the ragna blade. Carefully, she raised her hand to her face.

"Lina?" a male voice asked hesitantly. Her heart leapt and her eyes began to water.

"I'm awake." She replied softly, tears beginning to slide down her cheeks. Gentle hands began to wipe away her tears.

"I'm fine." Gourry promised as he pulled her into a sitting position.

"You almost died!" Lina snapped accusingly, eyes flying open against her will.

"You came close yourself, from what I hear." The swordsman replied evenly. She looked away.

"Zel's a traitor." She muttered darkly. "Besides, that's not true. I just over did it a little bit."

"I wish you would take better care of yourself. I don't know what I'd do without you." The blonde man responded, running his hand over her hair.

"Let's not have this conversation right now." Lina sighed. Putting his hands on both sides of her face, he brought her gaze back to his.

"You can't keep running away." He told her gently.

"Watch me." She replied, pulling away from him. He leaned foreword and rested his forehead against hers.

"That's not going to work." He said.

"Tell me what happened, Gourry." She said softly.

"I went out to get firewood and Alisia attacked me." He answered as he sat up straight.

"Why?"

"She hates me."

"Why?" she asked again, frustration setting in.

"It doesn't matter."

"You almost died in my arms and you won't even tell me why." She growled, flinging the blankets aside and scrambling off the bed. Her balance wavered as she hurried across the room, trying desperately to get away from her protector. Gourry was behind her in a moment, strong hands on her shoulders. Spinning around, she shoved him away.

"You don't tell me about your past, Lina." He said quietly.

"My past didn't just try to kill me!" she shouted, lunging at him. He caught her hand before it connected with his face.

"I was engaged to Alisia's sister. I left and Briseya killed herself. End of story." He snapped keeping his grip on her wrist.

"Why would she kill herself?" Lina demanded.

"I don't know."

"Stop lying to me!" she yelled, swinging her other fist. He caught it effortlessly and pulled her close. Before she new what was going on, he had his lips pressed to hers. Despite the kiss's innocence, it still made her heart leap. Lina was utterly silent as he pulled away.

"You promised not to hate me." He whispered. She nodded slowly. "The night I left, I went to Briseya's house and climbed through her window. It wouldn't have been fair to leave without telling her, even if she was only marrying me for my inheritance."

"Inheritance?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"My father is Lord of this province."

"I suppose he was unhappy about you leaving." She guessed.

"He disinherited me and will have me killed if he finds me here."

"Oh…" she replied, having no idea what to say to that.

"Some of the servants saw me," he continued. "Briseya's reputation was ruined and I left anyway.

"And that made her kill herself?"

"Her family was in financial ruin. Marrying me was their only hope."

"You're not telling me something." The red-head said slowly, studying his face. "It just doesn't add up."

He shrugged.

"Everyone knew I'd been there. No one would have married her after that. Her family was thrown into the streets and-"

"But if you were only there a few minuets, how could she have been ruined?" Lina cut him off.

"They saw me leaving the next morning." He whispered so softly, she barely heard him. Wishing that she hadn't heard, she pulled her arms from his grasp and stepped away.

"I see." She said stoically, all emotion drained from her face.

"I was only eighteen years old and she-"

"You _really_ don't need to explain it to me." Lina said, turning her back on him.

"It didn't mean anything to me."

"I think you should go." The red-head said softly.

"You are _not _running away from this."

"Get out of my room." She begged as a violent shiver shook her small body. The thin cotton night gown didn't offer much warmth, she reflected as she wrapped her arms around herself.

He strode foreword and swept her off her feet.

"My life was different then, Lina. I was different. None of it matters at all, compared to you. You're my life now." He said as he set her on the bed.

"Please stop." She pleaded as he pulled the blankets over her. His eyes never left her face as he leaned foreword.

"I love you, Lina." He said simply. "And something I did three years before I met you doesn't change it."

"I need you to leave." She whispered hoarsely.

Before he could respond, Calan burst into the room, a broken and bloody arrow in his hand.

"Was this lodged in his shoulder?" the healer asked, pointing to Gourry. Lina nodded as she blinked back tears.

"I must have stuck it in my pocket when-"

"Smell it, girl." The older man demanded, thrusting the shaft under her nose. Obediently, she breathed in and the tears she'd been fighting began to roll down her face.

"What is it?" Gourry asked, confused by the frantic look on the other two's faces.

"She poisoned you." Lina answered, covering her face with her hands.

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

**A/N-** wow, that was a long chapter! I hope everyone understands what's going on. Up until the last 50 to 100 years, a man wouldn't marry a woman unless she was a virgin. Back in the really, really old days, a bride had to show sheet from her bridal bed to her father. If there was blood, it "proved" she had been a virgin. I know the Slayers world is different, but I decided to incorporate that little bit of history.

Special thanks to **Lina Gabriev- **I love that your reviews are always so detailed. It makes me feel special! Thanks and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!

Please REVIEW! Thanks!

-Ahria


	4. Shattered Life

**Chapter Four: Shattered Life.**

"Is it curable?" the swordsman asked softly.

"I'm afraid not." Calan replied. **"**Venenum is a slow moving toxin. You have, at most, a month."

"Thank you, sir." Gourry said, standing and shaking the healer's hand. "But I think we need some time alone."

"I understand." The other man replied and left the room.

"Lina-"

"Don't tell me everything's going to be alright." She snapped, glaring at him. If there had been anger in her eyes, he could have dealt with it. It was the pure, unadulterated pain on her face that had him lost. Silently, he sat next to her.

"This poison will spread through your body and-"

"Let's worry about it tomorrow." He cut her off and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I can't do this." She whispered, every muscle in her body tensing.

"I'm sorry." He replied softly and released her.

"You should go get some rest." The sorceress said coolly, clearly a dismissal.

Sighing, he got to his feet and walked to the door.

"Hey, Lina?" the blonde man asked as he turned the door knob.

"What?"

"I know you're scared, so I'll wait for you to tell me how you feel."

"Good night, Gourry." She responded, exhaustion evident in her tone.

"I just wanted you to know that I won't push you." He said, giving her a soft smile. "Good night."

* * *

The room was drenched in light, the late morning sun pouring in through the window. The sorceress pulled the blankets over her head as she woke, hoping she'd fall back to the oblivion of sleep. Sleep however, didn't cooperate and she was left wide-awake, vivid images of the last twenty-four hours accosting her mind.

Ignoring the urge to cry, she dragged herself out of bed. Finding a thick white robe draped over a chair, she put it on and tied the sash. A soft knock sounded on her door.

"Come in." she called, doing her best to smooth her long crimson hair. Slowly, Gourry entered the room, clad in dark gray breeches and a short matching tunic. His hair was damp and darker then usual.

"Good morning, sunshine." He said with a smile that even reached his sapphire eyes.

"Morning." She replied, wondering how the dying could be so happy.

"They're almost done cleaning your cloths. The maids were afraid to tell you." He said, almost sheepishly.

"Why?" she demanded, momentarily outraged.

"I think it has something to do with last night. You're scary when you're mad."

Ignoring that comment, she sighed.

"Will they bring them to me?" she asked. He nodded but did not reply.

"What happened to Zel?" Lina questioned, trying to dispel the gloomy silence that had descended upon the room.

"I saw him earlier. We talked." Gourry answered quickly, forcing a smile to his face. "He's going to meet us for lunch in an hour. That's what I came up to tell you."

"Well, I'll meet you down there later, ok? I want to take a bath." She said, looking away.

"Alright." He said softly, wishing he knew what to say. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." She murmured as he left the room.

The bath had done wonders as she washed the last traces of blood and gore from her body. Feeling clean and just a bit refreshed, she returned to her room.

"What are you doing here?" Lina demanded as she opened her door. A plump woman, who looked to be in her early forties, was standing near the vanity, holding a small cloth package.

"You sure gave me a fright, girl!" the woman exclaimed, setting the bundle on the table.

"You didn't answer my question." The sorceress snapped, setting her hands on her hips.

"I'm Mabel, dear. I'm a maid here." She replied, wiping her brow with the back of her hand.

"Did you bring my cloths?" Lina asked hopefully, anger forgotten.

"They're on your bed, honey. We noticed you and your _friend _had no traveling gear when you arrived, so we went and got you a couple things." Mabel said, indicating the bundle on the vanity. Ignoring the implication of her and Gourry's relationship, curiosity got the best of her and Lina went to investigate. Quickly, she unwrapped the cloth to find a hairbrush and comb as well as a few cakes of soap.

"Thank you." Lina said quietly, genuinely surprised at the gesture.

"Oh, don't mention it. We were all surprised to see you with the Gabriev boy last night."

"You know Gourry? I mean… from when he was younger." The sorceress asked, turning to study the older woman.

"Of course. He used to stay here when his father came to collect the taxes."

"What was his father like?"

"You've never met a man so cold in your life! I'm afraid those boys didn't have a very warm upbringing."

"He has brothers?" Lina questioned, dumbfounded.

Mabel raised an eyebrow.

"That man of yours didn't tell you much, did he?"

"He's not my man." The red-head snapped, picking up the brush and running it through her hair. "And no, he never mentioned his family."

"Well," Mabel began, pretending not to notice Lina's small outburst. "Lord Gourry's the eldest of three boys. His mother, gods rest her soul, passed birthing the youngest. The Lord Gabriev never remarried."

"Why does Gourry's father hate him?" The sorceress wondered, forcing herself not to laugh at the notion of "Lord" Gourry.

"We didn't contact him, if that's what you're getting at." The older woman said irritably. "I wouldn't help that man kill his own child."

"That's not what I asked you." Lina replied. "I want to know _why _his father wants him dead."

"Lord Gourry disobeyed a direct order from his father, so his was tried with treason and exiled."

"Just because he wouldn't marry some girl?"

"He took a sword… a family heir loom, I think." Mabel responded.

"I see… Thank you. I really should get dressed now."

"You're welcome, dear." The maid said as she went to the door, knowing a dismissal when she heard one.

"And thank you again for the brush." Lina added. Sighing as she was left alone, the girl got dressed. She took her time going down stairs, being in no rush at all to discuss what they were going to do.

* * *

"I don't think you've ever been late to a meal." Zelgaddis commented as Lina joined them at the table. She gave him a dark look, but didn't say anything.

"Are you ok?" Gourry asked softly. She forced a smile on her face and nodded.

"So, Lina, what are you going to do?" the chimera asked, looking to her expectantly.

"I don't know." She replied, looking away from them. "Venenum has no cure. What can we do?"

"I have an idea," Zel spoke hesitantly. "Have you ever heard of the Kurayami?"

"A flower planted during the creation of the world, supposedly by the Lord of Nightmares herself." Lina answered, forcing emotion from her mind.

"What does a flower have to do with anything?" Gourry wondered.

"It's said to cure anything." The sorceress responded softly.

"Legend has it that demons guard it." Zel added.

"Is a demon like a monster?" the blonde man asked.

"Demon's are more powerful and rarer. No human has ever defeated one." The chimera replied.

"This is all well and good, but what does the Kurayami legend have to do with anything?" Lina demanded.

"I never did tell you why I was here." The stone man retorted. "I've been chasing this myth for months now. I was doing research in a desert temple when I found this."

He pulled a folded parchment from his cape pocket and handed it to his friend.

"A map?" she exclaimed, smoothing it out and spreading it on the table.

"Every land mark has been there so far. According to this, it should only take another three weeks to get there." Zelgaddis told her. She tapped her fingers on the table as she considered.

"I never thought we'd find the Clair Bible, but we did. I guess we could try." She offered.

"I can't think of anything else. Without the Kurayami, Gourry will-" Zel began.

"Don't say it." Lina cut him off. The blonde swordsman fought to keep sorrow from his face as he listened to his friends.

"I think we should go, Lina. Even if we don't find it, at least I'll get one last adventure."

"Fine. The only problem is that we left all our stuff in that cave."

"Let me worry about that." Gourry offered, earning him very odd looks from his companions.

"Let's leave the day after tomorrow." The chimera said, pulling another map from his pocket.

"We can't stay any longer then that." The swordsman responded.

"I know." Zel replied, setting the maps side by side. "I've been plotting the course I was going to take, but since you know the area better, is there a quicker way?"

"The smaller towns aren't mapped." Gourry said, pulling the charts closer to him and picking up a pencil. "So we don't have to go so far out of the way to get supplies."

Carefully, he began to plot a new course.

"We have to go into Sailian." Zel objected as he watched his friend.

"No." Gourry replied.

"The last piece of the puzzle is in a shrine there." The chimera responded.

"Puzzel?" Lina questioned, looking up from her food.

"In the temple where I found the map, there were other writings about the legend. One text describes some sort of puzzle we have to solve as a test. Pieces are hidden in some of the land marks."

"Are those the ones marked in a different color?" Lina asked, pulling the map from Gourry.

"Yes." Zel replied. "Each one has been where it was supposed to be."

"I'll have to wait for you outside of the city, then." Gourry said, continuing to correct the route they would take. The chimera opened his mouth to ask, but Lina shook her head and he fell silent.

As soon as his food was gone, Gourry pushed the plate away and stood.

"I should start getting the stuff we need." He said. Lina nodded silently. "I'll see you guys later." He said and left the inn.

"What's going on?" Zel demanded, leaning back in his chair and sipping his coffee.

"How much did Gourry tell you?" Lina asked, pushing her plate aside.

"Just that he'd been engaged and the girl's sister is trying to kill him for calling it off." The chimera shrugged.

"His father is Lord of this province." The sorceress said, dropping her voice so only Zelgadis could hear.

"I didn't know he was nobility." Zel said, keeping his voice as low as hers.

"Me either. I don't know all the reasons, but his father tried him with treason."

"Sailian is his home town, isn't it?"

Lina nodded.

"If he's discovered, they'll kill him." The red-head whispered. "And if we don't hurry, then the poison will kill him. It's kind of a loose, loose situation."

"When was the last time you've ever lost anything?" Zel asked, voice returning to normal volume.

"I don't remember." She replied.

"Do you really think you'll loose this?" he demanded.

"I can't." Lina said, running her hand through her hair.

"Then don't worry about it. He'll be fine."

Not entirely convinced, the sorceress nodded.

"Maybe when this is over we can go get my shoulder guards. Those were expensive." Lina grumbled, changing the subject.

"What about Gourry's sword?" Zel questioned. "Didn't he pay a fortune to have it made in Sairune?"

"Oh yeah! We had to stay there forever."

"I'm sure Amelia was thrilled to have you in residence." Zelgaddis commented, taking another drink of coffee.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

"Nothing." He replied.

"Let's go to Sairune after this is over." The sorceress said brightly, enjoying the slight blush on her friend's face.

"I don't think-" he began.

"How long has it been since you've seen her?" Lina asked quietly.

"Nearly a year. Not since we took her home after Dark Star."

"At least think about it, ok?"

He was about to reply when Calan approached their table.

"You must leave as soon as possible." The older man said in a low voice.

"Why?" Lina asked, rising to her feet.

"Alisia is on her way to Sailian." Calan replied, leading the two out of the dining room.

"How do you know this?" the chimera questioned as they entered a private study.

"A priestess had a vision." Was all the man would say.

"I should have realized that she'd do that. She's not going to stop until she kills him." Lina hissed, running her hand thorough her hair. "We'll leave in the morning."

"Will we be ready in time?" Zel asked, pacing back and forth.

"We don't really have a choice," the sorceress responded, moving towards the door. "I'll find Gourry."

* * *

She'd been walking for nearly an hour now, having no luck whatsoever. Sighing angrily, she decided to head back to the inn but realized she had no idea where she was. Somehow, she'd passed the market and gotten lost in the rows of houses. A multitude of curses jumped to her lips, but she stayed silent. Deciding to take a little bit of a risk (they were trying to stay low key, after all), Lina cast a levitation and launched herself into the air. It didn't take long to find the market, due to her altitude.

Quickly, she landed a few streets away and walked. Another ten minuets of searching through the bustling market yielded nothing.

"I give up." She growled, gritting her teeth and turning to go. As luck would have it, she turned to see Gourry with his back to her, chatting with a shopkeeper.

"Gourry!" she called, stomping over to him. He hurriedly shoved a small box into his pocket before turning to greet her.

"Hi, Lina." He said with a perfectly innocent smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you." She answered, crossing her arms over her chest. "What's in your pocket?"

"Nothing." He replied, waving good bye to the shop keeper.

"I'm not stupid, jelly-fish brains, I saw-"

"So why did you come looking for me?" Gourry interrupted, trying to nonchalantly distract her. She rolled her eyes at the transparent attempt, but let the subject drop.

"We have to leave by morning." She told him as they began to walk back towards the inn.

"Ok." He replied without question. They walked silently for several minuets before Lina couldn't bare it anymore.

"Let's go to Seyrune when this is over." The sorceress said as they rounded a corner. The swordsman smiled softly as he caught her eye.

"Anything you want, Lina." He answered so automatically it made her sigh.

"You shouldn't say that." She replied.

"Why not?" he questioned.

"You can't always give me what I want." Lina responded, looking away and walking faster.

"What do you want?" he asked softly. Her small form stiffened as her step faulted.

"Like what?" he questioned, reaching out to take her right hand.

"Weren't you supposed to be getting traveling supplies?" she demanded, lifting her hands to smooth back her hair.

"I did," he reassuringly. "They'll bring it to us by dinner."

"Where'd you get the money for that anyway?"

"Most of it was free." He responded, deciding whether or not to drop the earlier subject all together. He watched the emotion play across her face and grudgingly let it drop.

"That's good." She whispered, her hands falling back to her side. The urge to reach out and touch her was unnaturally strong, so the swordsman forced himself to look away. The rest of the walk was shrouded in silence.

"You look so tired…" Gourry told her as they entered the inn.

"I am." She shrugged.

"You should take a nap." He said decidedly, leading her to the stairs.

"I'm not opposed to the idea." She said honestly. "But you should rest too."

"I will." He promised, smiling softly. She blushed and looked away.

"See you at dinner, then." She said quickly and all but ran to her room. Gourry sighed as he watched her go, wishing he could go after her. Sighing, he went to his own room.

* * *

Lina released a deep breath as she settled herself under the covers. She figured it would be hard to sleep with all the commotion going on inside her mind. She kept going over and over the last two days, hoping that somehow she'd find a flaw that proved it all fake.

It wasn't fair. In less then 36 hours, her whole life had shattered around her. Now she had, at most, one month, to put the pieces back together again. All her doubts and fears intensified and she tried desperately to push them away. Eventually, exhaustion pulled her into its depths, stealing the sorceress away from her sorrow.

**End of Chapter Four.**

* * *

U m... I know it's OOC and almost a little AU, but isn't that sorta the point of fanfiction? If you don't like it, don't read it... there's really nothing else I can say.

**THANKS A LOT TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! YOU ARE SO GREAT! **LOL... anyway, have a good day all!

-Ahria


	5. Taken Captive

**Chapter Five: Taken Captive.**

Slowly, she slid her eyes open, the sound of chirping birds pulling her from the tendrils of sleep. The sun had yet to show his face, but it would not be long before he rose and joined the world. Looking around, she saw a tray of food on the night stand and a traveling pack in the corner. Gourry must have decided not to wake her after all, she thought as she stretched.

About an hour passed as she ate and prepared for the day. The sun was just starting to peak above the mountains, signaling for the day to begin. A soft knock sounded on the door as she ran the new brush through her fire-colored tresses.

"Come in." she called, refusing to lift her eyes to the door.

"Are you feeling any better?" Gourry asked as he sat on the bed and studied her from the side.

"You shouldn't worry about me." she replied.

"Why?" he demanded, still watching her.

"Because I'm not going to die." she whispered, hands falling to her lap.

"Lina-" he began, reaching out for her but stopped when she lifted her head. In all the years he'd known her, Gourry had never seen so much fear on her face.

"I promise I'll be fine." she said, looking him in the eye. "So stop worrying about me and think about yourself."

Slowly, a soft smile lit his face.

"I'll make sure you don't forget that promise." he said, getting to his feet. She followed his lead and shoved the last of her things into the pack against the wall.

"I won't forget." she replied, steely determination clear in her eyes as she swung the pack onto her pack and walked past him. Silently, he followed.

* * *

They had met Zelgadis downstairs and hurriedly left the inn. Gourry had silently taken the lead, and the two followed without question into the woods instead of using the main roads. The day was spent walking. No one spoke, each off in their own world. As dusk approached, the city walls fell into view. 

"The city gate is only ten minuets from here. The map I drew for you will take you right to the temple." Gourry said sternly, his resolve about staying behind starting to wither.

"No problem." Lina replied with an affirmative nod.

"We'll be back in hour or so." Zel said.

"Be careful." The blonde man said quietly as they turned to go. Glancing over her shoulder, Lina threw him a quick, reassuring smile and then hurried after the chimera.

* * *

"Wow..." Lina muttered, amazed. "He actually made a decent map. We didn't get lost or anything." 

Zel smirked, but remained silent as they made there way into the small stone house of worship. Unsurprisingly enough, it was like most other temples. A large statue of Ceiphied stood in the center with an alter in front of it. Wall torches lit the room.

"Do you know where it is?" the red-head asked.

"I have an idea." the chimera replied. "Now help me move the alter."

Groaning quietly, Lina took hold of one side while Zel took the other. Slowly, they dragged the large, solid table away. Pulling a dagger from his belt, Zelgadis crouched down to the base of the statue. Carefully he chipped at the mortar around a centered block. Eventually it was loose enough to pull out. He pulled out a small wooden box and shoved it into his pack. Before Lina could say a word, he had the block back in place.

"Are you sure that's it?" she demanded, helping move the alter back in place.

"They've all been in the same place." he replied as they slipped outside.

Figuring he knew what he was talking about, she follow him out the door and remained silent as they made there way to the city gate. The sun had fully set now, covering the town with a blanket of darkness. The air had grown cool in the short time they'd been inside, yet another reminder of the approaching winter months. Pulling her cloak closer to her body, Lina shivered. The slight but distinct sound of metal grating on metal had her sighing.

"We're surrounded." she muttered, glancing at Zel. He nodded.

"Twenty, maybe twenty-five." her replied, drawing his sword.

"Are you coming out of hiding, or are we going to have to wait all night?" Lina shouted challengingly, a fire-ball forming in her right hand.

"Drop your weapons and refrain from casting any spells if you care about your companion's safety." called a man's voice from the darkness. His voice held power and the way he suggested that was used to being obeyed.

"And which companion is that?" she demanded, refusing to be intimidated.

"The one who was hiding outside of town," the man replied, stepping into the moon light. Lina's breath caught in her throat as she released the spell. The man looked to be in his early fifties, yet still very strong. His long golden hair was brushed only slightly with gray and pulled into a braid at the base of his neck. Cold blue eyes glared out from under bushy blonde eyebrows, willing her to obey. Frown lines were etched deep in his face, proving years of harshness. She had no doubts to his identity.

"Drop your weapons," he repeated, a smug and arrogant smile lighting his features. "Or I will have him killed."

"You'd kill your own son?" Lina demanded, not bothering to hide the disgust in her tone.

"Without a moments hesitation." he snapped.

"Zel..." the sorceress said softly, turning to look at Zel. With a sigh, he tossed down his sword.

"I don't like this," he informed her.

"What else can we do for now?" she replied.

"Nothing." he muttered.

"We'll go with you." Lina said loudly. Lord Gabriev himself grabbed Lina by the arms and began to drag her away.

* * *

They'd put her and Zelgadis in separate cells, over three hours ago. Her cell was tiny, dark and slightly damp. It didn't smell great, either. The walls were made of stone, the door of a very thick metal. She'd been told when they locked the door that if she used even the smallest magic, that Gourry would be killed. Deciding not to risk it, she hadn't even cast a lighting spell. 

Since her incarceration, she hadn't seen anyone at all. Even when she'd shouted and threatened to blow up the whole building, no one had come. She was sure they knew she'd do no such thing with Gourry's life in danger and all, but it was still fairly insulting to be completely ignored. With a sigh, she began to pace. She still hadn't come up with a rescue plan.

A few minutes later, someone opened the thick metal door and light flooded into the tiny room. She had to shield her eyes and look away. Soon the door was shut again, leaving her and her 'visitor' alone.

"You'll retrieve the Kurayami and bring it to me." said Lord Gabriev in that same commanding tone.

"What do you need it for?" she demanded. "It only cures illness or poison."

"It's none of you concern."

"Tell me!" she demanded. "And let me see Gourry."

The man struck her hard across the face.

"Know your place, girl." he snarled. "You will do as I've commanded, or I'll kill him."

"You're going to pay dearly for that." she informed him, wiping away the blood that trickled down her chin. "And how do I know that you haven't killed him already?"

"You don't." he replied simply.

"I won't do anything until I see him."

Grabbing her by the throat, he shoved her against the cold stone wall.

"If you refuse me one more time, I'll slit his throat in front of you." he said, his voice dangerously soft.

"I guess I'll leave in the morning, then." she growled, prying his hand from around her throat. Effortlessly, he tossed her to the ground and strolled to the door.

"I'll keep your other friend as collateral as well, just in case you decide to do something foolish." he added over his shoulder as he knocked once on the door. Before she could reply, he was let out and the door was locked tight behind him.

Lina laid there on the ground for a moment, envisioning all the ways she was going to hurt that man when she was able. With a sigh, she forced herself to sit up and lean against the wall. Her head was spinning and her mouth and neck hurt. At least she had a plan now. As soon as they released her in the morning, she'd sneak back in and rescue Gourry and Zel... somehow. Well, at least she had the basics of a plan.

Another hour passed and she dozed lightly were she sat, hoping to escape her throbbing lip and throat. She'd nearly cast a healing spell, but then thought better of it. The man was a psycho and he'd probably see that as a disobedient act and have Gourry killed. Slowly, her door opened again, waking her instantly.

"Who's there?" Lina demanded, struggling to get to her feet. Her head spun and she thought she might be sick. A pair of strong but gentle hands steadied her as stumbled.

"Are you ok?" Gourry demanded. "Make some light."

"But the guards-"

"We have about two minutes before another one comes, just trust me." he answered.

Nodding, she cast a half powered light spell and tossed it over-head.

"How did you escape?" she asked, very, very confused.

"My father did this to you, didn't he?" Gourry asked, lightly smoothing a finger over her swollen lip.

"Stupid jellyfish, I asked you a question!" she snapped, pushing his hand away.

"I'll explain it all once we're out of here, ok?" he sighed, taking her hand and pulling her out the door. Having no other choice, she only nodded and allowed him to lead her into the dimly lit corridor.

"Where's Zel?" she whispered.

"Just through that door way." he answered. Silently, she followed. It didn't take long for them to reach Zelgadis's cell and open the door. The chimera was leaning calmly against the far wall, a baffled expression across his features.

"How-" he began.

"I'll explain later." Gourry said, motioning for him to follow.

"We can't leave without my pack." Zel replied.

"That would be in the guard room." the blonde man said with a sigh and turned around. They crept down the hall without a sound, moving quickly in hopes of avoiding the next guard. Silently, Gourry motioned for them to stop and pointed to small wooden door to the left. After a moments thought, Lina tossed a sleep spell through the door. As soon as they heard a body hit the floor, Zel was in the room and out again, a bundle of things in hand. Quickly, he handed Lina her affects and slung his pack across his back.

"Let's get out of here." he whispered and the others nodded. Gourry took the lead once more, taking them back the way they'd come. As they passed the last of the holding cells, a loud shout came from the direction of the guards' room. Picking up speed, the three rounded another corner.

"It's a dead end!" Lina hissed as they skidded to a halt. A suit of armor stood sentinel at the end of the corridor, dust and cobwebs covering the once gleaming surface. Silently, Gourry made his way behind it and pulled up a small rug. Before Lina could even ask, he'd tugged open a small trap door.

"Come on." he said quietly, motioning for her to come foreword. As the guards' shouts came closer, she hurried to the trap door and climbed down the ancient stone steps below it. Gourry hurried Zel along behind her before arranging the rug to fall over the door as jumped down the stairs. They walked along in the darkness for several minutes, not chancing a light spell until they were far enough away for it to not be seen through the floor.

"Doesn't your father know about this?" Zel asked.

"I don't think so. I found it when I was a kid and never told anyone about it." the blonde man responded.

"One of your ancestors must have built it and never told anyone. Nobles are incredibly paranoid." Lina commented absently. Gourry only shrugged. They walked in silence for nearly an hour before they came to another set of stone stairs. Hand on the hilt of his sword, the blonde man took the lead. Carefully, he lead his companions from the tunnel to a small clearing in the middle of a forest.

"Where are we?" Lina asked as the swordsman closed the trap door.

"In the woods outside of town."

"On which side of town?" Zel asked, pulling out the map.

"The wrong side," Gourry grimaced. "We have to circle back around and started heading northeast."

Zelgadis sighed.

"How did you escape?" the red-head questioned suddenly. "You said you'd explain once we got out of there."

"Escape what? I waited where you left me and when you didn't come back, I got worried." he replied, sitting down.

"You mean your father never captured you?" Lina demanded, plopping down in front of him. The blonde man shook his head.

"No. I snuck into town and overheard some guards talking about you two, so I came to rescue you." he answered, leaning back against a tree and closing his eyes.

"How'd you get into the dungeon unnoticed?" Zel asked from where he stood.

"Servants entrance to the cellar."

"That bastard lied! I can't believe I believed him." the sorceress fumed, balling her hands into fists. "He's so gonna pay for this."

"But how did he know that Gourry was hiding outside of town?" the chimera questioned, putting his hand to his chin. Lina shrugged.

"We'll figure it out later. We need to get out of here."

"You're right," Zel nodded. "We should be far enough away by dawn to make camp and rest then."

Sighing, the sorceress jumped to her feet and stretched. Slowly, Gourry climbed to his feet and leaned against the tree, catching his breath.

"Are you ok?" Lina asked softly. Pushing away from the tree, he smiled at her and nodded.

"I'm fine."

Unconvinced, she nodded.

"Let's get going, guys." she proclaimed and began to walk. Saying nothing, the other two followed.

* * *

By dawn, they had made it some distance from Gourry's home town. As the sun came up, the trio built a small camp and promptly fell asleep. The smell of cooking meat woke Lina around noon. 

"Rabbit?" she guessed hopefully, taking a seat across from Zel.

"Luckily, I caught one for each of us." he replied. She grinned in thanks.

"I won't wake Gourry until it's done." the red-head decided, glancing over at her slumbering companion.

"It's already affecting him." the chimera said quietly.

"I know." she responded, looking away.

"Lina-"

"Let me see the puzzle pieces." she said quickly. With a sigh, he handed over his pack and watched silently as the red-head riffled through it. It didn't take her long to pull out all five identical boxes. Silently, she laid them out in front of her in a horizontal row and then flipped open the lids. Each box held a different type of jewel, all identical in size and shape. "An emerald, a diamond, a ruby, a sapphire and a random black gem? I don't understand."

Zel shrugged.

"All I know is that they're the key to opening the entrance to wherever the Kurayami is hidden."

"Hmm..." she replied absently, picking up the ruby. It fit nicely in the center of her palm and was probably worth a fortune. She sighed at the thought. As she leaned down to return the ruby to its box, something about the black jewel caught her eye. Picking it up, she held it up to the light.

"What is it?" Zel inquired.

"I can't tell, really. There's some kind of spell sealed into it, but I have no idea what. Plus, isn't it odd that this one rough and jagged while the other four are completely smooth?"

"I think all of this is odd." he replied, pulling their meal from above the fire. Noticing that her food was done, she hurriedly shoved the boxes back into the bag and roused Gourry.

"We lost a lot of time last night, but we keep going 'til midnight, I think we can catch up with where we ought to be." the swordsmen commented, munching on the last of his meal.

"Are you up to that?" Zel asked.

"I'm fine, guys. I'll tell you when I start feeling sick." Gourry sighed, getting to his feet.

"Alright." the chimera replied. "I think you're right. If we push hard today and tomorrow, we should be right on track."

It didn't take long for them pack up their small camp and begin to walk again. Eventually, Zel and Lina took the lead, so deep in discussion about magical something or other that they didn't notice the flash of pain through their companion's eyes. He remained silent as his lungs constricted and his breathing grew labored. After what seemed an eternity, the pain finally passed and he could breath again.

"You're walking too slow!" Lina exclaimed a moment later, looking back at him. "Sorry." he grinned as he caught up to her.

"Just don't do it again." she responded in a warning tone. He nodded quickly.

"So what were you talking about? Something about liquors?" Gourry asked. She sighed and shook her head in frustration.

"Not liquors, Gourry, _elixirs_." she answered and began to explain the magical benefits of knowing how to mix elixirs and tonics. Although listening to her voice, he didn't pay attention to her words. As least she was acting normal, he reflected. This was how he liked her best. Energetic and happy, ranting on about things he'd never remember. Knowing that he'd catch hell for it later, he resolved not to tell her about the pain or the tiredness or even the fact that he couldn't walk too fast without getting dizzy. When he'd sworn to protect her, he'd meant from everything... including himself.

**End of Chapter Five.**

* * *

Thank you all for reading. Please leave a review and tell me how I'm doing. 


	6. Moving Foreword

**Chapter Six: Moving Foreword.**

"Is the tea ready?" Lina asked, sounding tired. Zelgadis nodded, watching her closely as he filled a mug. Dark circles under her eyes stood out against her pale skin and a perpetual frown marred her face. The last two and a half weeks hadn't been easy on any of them, but watching Gourry deteriorate was affecting the sorceress in ways he hadn't expected. She rarely spoke, and when she did, it was barely more then a sentence. She spent most of her time caring for the swordsman, or watching him intently whenever he could convince her to leave him alone for a while.

"Gourry says we should arrive at the center of the mountain range by tomorrow night. He saved us a few days when he remembered that old game trail." Zelgadis said as Lina sipped her tea and watched her protector sleep. She nodded in agreement, but said nothing.

"All right, Lina, this has got to stop." He said with a sigh, setting down his own cup. "You're acting like a zombie."

"Leave me alone." She replied.

"No. You need to start acting like you again. That's what Gourry needs right now."

"Don't bring him into this. I-"

"I've seen you talk about taking down dark lords like you were planning a shopping trip. You've already decided that you're going to save him, so I don't see why this is different. Acting this way makes it seem like… like you don't believe he's going to make it."

"What if he doesn't, Zel?" she whispered.

"It's not an option, remember? You told me that."

"I'm not always right."

"I never thought I'd hear you say that." He replied with a smirk and she glared at him.

"I'm being serious." She snapped.

"So am I. You were right all those other impossible times. About beating Shabranigdu, and Copy-Rezo, and DarkStar."

"I was right about finding the Clair Bible, too, you know." She told him with a half-smile.

"See. That's the Lina I know. Never letting anyone around her live anything down." He told her as he rolled his eyes. "And if we could find the Clair Bible, we can find the Kurayami. It should only be about another day."

Taking a deep breath, Lina rubbed her hands over her face.

"You're right. You're absolutely right. This is ridiculous."

"Glad you see it my way, for once."

"And you know what? I've fought zombies. I don't smell anywhere near as bad as they do, thank you very much."

"Sure. When was the last time you bathed?"

"You're lucky I'm too tired to bother with a fireball right now." She informed him icily. "I'm going to bed."

"Like you could hit me." He retorted, grinning wryly. "Good night."

"Hey Zel?" she called once she'd lain down next to the fire.

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, Lina."

* * *

He awoke coughing, blood trickling from his mouth. His chest burned and his muscles ached. Lina was there, holding back his hair until he could breathe again, and Gourry found himself wishing that it had been Zel that had had the last watch. He didn't want Lina to see any more proof the poison's affect. When he could finally take in a few breaths, he collapsed onto his back and looked up at her, expecting to see the emotionless mask she'd created in the past two weeks.

"Is it worse today?" she asked, worry on her face, as she wiped at his face and hands with a rag.

"You're better." He told her, gripping one of her hands in his.

"I decided that you're going to be ok." She told him, looking away.

"I don't care." He replied. "Just stay this way. Just be you."

She nodded and he sighed, releasing her hand.

"It's almost dawn. I'm going to start breakfast and wake Zel. We need to get an early start today. Stay here and rest some more."

He meant to stay awake and keep her company, but drifted off before she'd even finished building up the fire. She woke him gently with breakfast and left him to eat while her and Zel finished packing the rest of their gear.

"Are you ready?" The chimera asked Gourry a little while later. The blonde nodded and Zel crouched down. Slowly, and with Lina's help, they got Gourry onto to Zelgadis's back.

"Thanks." Gourry murmured to him as they began to walk.

* * *

"The veil hides the path while Ceiphied's essence stands sentinel." Lina muttered to herself for the fourth time as she looked around. The woods had stayed thick as they'd traveled deeper into the mountains. It would be dark in a couple hours, and Lina was determined to continue, despite any setbacks.

"Why don't you take a break?" Gourry murmured to her, half asleep, from his place on the ground. Zelgadis was farther down along the wall, searching for the next landmark to guide them.

"I'm fine." She told him, still studying the barricade before her. The path on the map had led to this mountain of boulders and showed that they were supposed to continue through them, leaving only one clue to show them the way. The barrier stretched as far as she could see either way, and the trail had ended here, the thick forest all around making it hard to travel any way but the way they had come.

Lina craned her neck upwards, trying to see how far the boulders were piled and couldn't tell. Vines covered the stone so thickly you could hardly see the their true color.

"Anything?" the chimera asked as he approached her.

"There has to be a trail or something hidden here, right? These vines are kind of like a veil." She replied.

"It's the only thing that makes sense, but it'll take hours to tear them all down." Said Zel.

Lina nodded, studying the area.

"Of course!" she exclaimed, smacking herself in the forehead.

"What?"

"Ceiphied's essence. It's plumeria flowers. They're referred to as such, because legend has it that they were the first plants Ceiphied gave to our world, to make it beautiful. They put them on his altars." She said, pointing to flowering tree that stood slightly to the left. "That's what those are."

Quickly, they circled the tree and began tearing away the vines behind it. The layer of vines was as thick as Lina's arm was long, and it took the two of them nearly an hour to clear it all away. As they tore away the last remnants of plant, Lina smiled.

"I wonder how far it goes." Zel murmured, tossing a ball of light into the tunnel before them.

"It doesn't matter." The sorceress replied. "We're on the right track, and we're almost there."

He nodded, and she turned to wake Gourry. Suddenly, an arrow flew out of the forest and buried itself into the tree next to her. Zel jumped in front of her, sword drawn, as she ran to protect Gourry.

"Come out where we can see you!" she shouted, readying a fireball as she stood in front of her guardian. Her voice having woke him, Gourry struggled to get to his feet.

"Your magic can't hurt me, Lina Inverse." Alisia replied, her voice taunting, as she stepped out of the trees. Too angry to respond, Lina hurled the fireball at the girl. Her jaw dropped as the flames parted around the girl's body and dissipated into the air behind her. "What did I tell you?" the girl snapped.

"How did you get here?" Lina demanded.

"Oh, didn't you notice? I've been following you since Sailian."

"Lina, who-" Zelgadis began.

"She's the one who poisoned Gourry."

"I told you to stay away from her!" Gourry shouted at Alisia as he forced himself to walk the short distance to stand in front of Lina. His chest burned from the effort.

"I will have my revenge." She answered simply. "I'll kill you all and take the kurayami, now that you've all but led me to it."

"How the hell do you know about that?" Lina yelled.

"It doesn't really matter, does it?"

"You might be immune to magic, but- GRAY BOMB!" Zel shouted out the spell, slamming a hand down onto the earth. Power poured out of him and into the ground, shooting straight for the girl. The earth beneath her feet exploded, sending her flying into the air. She crashed hard into the ground, losing her bow in the process. Zelgadis was there, sword point pressed to her throat, before she could even draw a breath. "Don't move." He warned her.

"You're the one who told Gourry's father about the kurayami, aren't you? You made it to Sailian before us. How did you know about it? Do you have anyone with you?" Lina growled at her as Gourry held her arm to keep her in place at his side. Alisia merely glared and remained silent.

"What are we going to do with her?" Zelgadis asked, eyes never leaving their captive.

"The only thing we can do is take her with us for now. Who knows what she's up to or who she's got following her. We'll figure out what to do with her when we get the kurayami and cure Gourry."

"Find some rope then." The chimera said.

"We have no idea how much longer it'll be." Gourry protested.

"I'm not risking her leading your father to us. She can't do anything if we're watching her." Lina replied as she headed towards her pack and fished out the rope. After checking her for any additional weapons, Lina began tying Alisia's hands behind her back, then tied her arms to her body.

"You'll regret this." The girl told her as Lina tightened the rope as hard as she could.

"Somehow, I highly doubt it." The sorceress snapped as she pulled the girl roughly to her feet. "And if you're not going to answer our questions, be quiet."

"You know we're leading her exactly where she wants us to." Gourry pointed out as Zel pulled him onto his back.

"And you know that I'll Dragon Slave her before she gets her hands on it." Lina retorted, gathering their packs and shoving Alisia in front of her as she entered the tunnel. Gourry sighed as they followed, trying to ignore the growing feeling of unease as they got closer to their goal.

* * *

It was dark by the time they exited the tunnel. No one was sure how long the hike through the mountain had taken. It had been a hard trek, the path having led upwards most of the way. Panting, Lina sat down as Zel helped Gourry to the ground and sat next to them. Alisia sat a few yards away, just close enough to be able to hear them.

Gourry began to cough, blood oozing from his lips. Pulling a cloth from a pocket in her cape, Lina began wiping at his mouth with one hand while rubbing soothing circles on his back with the other. Zelgadis pulled the water-skin from a pack. After a few minuets, the episode ended.

"I'm ok." He murmured as he laid his head on one of the packs and closed his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Lina pushed herself to her feet. Zel followed her example, light spell in hand.

"The map only says, 'The star will guide you'." The chimera said as he looked around. The tunnel had led them to a small clearing, boxed in on three sides by more tall, towering boulders. More thick trees blocked off the fourth side of the clearing.

"Look!" Lina exclaimed, pointing to the left. Zelgadis cast his light towards where she was pointing. Cracks had spread through the top of the boulder, forming the shape of a five pointed star. "Where to now?' she asked, studying to wall of stone before her.

"That crevice, to the left. I think it's a path." Zel replied, walking past the group. Lina followed closely behind. The opening itself was about seven feet tall and only two feet wide. The length it stretched was impossible to tell, inky blackness hiding the path from prying eyes.

"You can't be serious." the sorceress snapped, conjuring a light spell and tossing the orb into the long, narrow opening. All it showed was an endless tunnel.

"This is where the map ends. I'll go first." the chimera offered, and Lina nodded, shoving Alisia after him. The girl gave her a glare, but remained silent as she followed the chimera. Nervously, the sorceress glanced over at Gourry.

"Come on," she said gently. "It's too narrow for Zel to help. We're almost there."

"I don't know if I can walk, Lina." he said apologetically.

"Zel can carry you again as soon as this tunnel opens up, so just hang on, alright?" Lina asked, holding out her hand. Slowly, he took her hand and followed her into the crevice.

The narrow tunnel remained the exact same for nearly half an hour before it opened into a small chamber. Two torches lit the tiny room, deep inside the mountain.

"There's a door." Zel said, pointing to a spot in the shadows and pulling the five jewels out of his pack. There was the shaped of a door outlined in the stone, but there seemed to be no hinges or any way to open it.

Alisia sat against the far wall, watching the party with nothing but hate.

"Why don't you rest while we figure this out?" The red head asked as she helped Gourry to the floor and handed him the water skin. He nodded, too exhausted to speak. With a thin smile, she left him to study the door.

Gradually, he raised the canteen to his lips and drank. Although he had not quenched his thirst, he no longer had the strength to hold up his arms. With a sigh, he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

"He's dying, Lina." Alisia mocked from her position on the ground. "Think you're going to make it in time?"

"All right, that's it!" Lina snapped, tugging off her glove and grapping the girl by the chin. Roughly, she jammed the wadded up glove in Alicia's mouth.

"There's a phrase in the stone. It's in rune." Zel said, ignoring the entire scene. "It's carved in a circle..."

"Circle's represent eternity." Lina said as she approached. "Something that repeats over and over again, like the seasons."

"What's it say?" Gourry called so softly, they barely heard.

"Life is death; Death is Life." the sorceress read, running her finger along the words. It looked as though they were supposed to surround something, as there was a deep indentation in the rock.

The pattern, in its entirety, looked almost like a wheel, Lina reflected. Four evenly spaced lines shot out of the words to connect with a larger circle, also carved into the stone of the door. At the end of each line were more perfectly round indentations.

"Zel, hand me the black jewel." she commanded, holding out her hand. Raising an eyebrow, he did as she instructed. Slowly, she pushed the jewel into the center. The entire pattern began to glow a gentle white.

"I see." the chimera said, handing Lina the diamond and ruby. "That's the only thing that makes sense."

"What's going on?" Gourry wondered, forcing his eyes to open. The two stepped aside so he could see.

"The black jewel we found fits in the center here." Lina explained, pointing to the middle. "There are four more around it. Think of it like a compass. The top is north, the bottom is south, ok?" He nodded. "We have an emerald, a diamond, a ruby and a sapphire. Those colors match each element."

"I don't get it." he said with a sigh. The sorceress growled in frustration.

"Each direction of the compass has a corresponding element.." Zel said, taking over the lesson. "Green is the color of earth, thus the emerald." he continued, pushing said emerald into the top hole.

"White for air. East." Lina sighed, placing the diamond in its spot. "And red for fire." she said, slipping the ruby in the bottom.

"So the sapphire is blue... like water?" Gourry ventured as the chimera slid the last stone into its spot and earned a proud smile from Lina.

"You actually understood!" she exclaimed.

"Not really," he replied. "I just guessed."

Zel turned away, shaking his head as Lina fought the urge to strangle her protector.

"Nothing's happening." Gourry felt necessary to point out.

"I don't understand." Lina growled, beginning to trace the words again.

"This has to be right." Zelgadis muttered, stepping back to look at the whole thing. Slowly, Lina dragged her finger over the black stone in the very center and yelped.

"Damn it!" she exclaimed, studying the damaged appendage. A few drops of blood dripped from the tiny wound. "I cut my finger."

"Don't scare me like that." The blonde swordsman snapped, struggling to get to his feet. Before the redhead could respond, the pattern and the jewels began to glow a deep red as the door slid open.

"What the hell...?" Zel muttered, hand falling to the hilt of his sword on instinct.

"Blood..." the sorceress said, "That was the real key."

"I don't like this." Gourry said, moving to stand closer to Lina.

"It's fine." she snapped, walking over and hauling Alisia to her feet. "Lets go."

Zelgadis insisted on going first, with Gourry close behind. Refusing to think of what might be beyond that door, Lina shoved Alisia in front of her and walked through the opening.

As soon as she was through, the large stone door slammed shut behind them.

"Great." the sorceress sighed as the sound echoed throughout the tunnel. The path continued before them, just as cramped and unpleasant as the one before it. Muttering under her breath, Lina recalled her light spell and tossed it into the air above them. The party walked on in silence for another half an hour before the blonde man stumbled.

"I can't..." he murmured breathlessly as Lina tried to help him up. "I..."

"It's okay." she said, smoothing back his hair and lifting water to his lips. "You can rest while I see how much further, alright?"

"Don't go... without me..." Gourry whispered as his eyes slid shut. Slowly releasing his hand, Lina got her feet.

"Stay here." she told Zelgadis. "It can't be much further."

"I don't think we should get separated." the chimera replied.

"If I haven't come back in fifteen minuets, wake him up and come after me." she ordered, grabbing Alisia by the arm and pushing her in front of herself.

"Lina-"

"Fifteen minutes."

Knowing there was no stopping her, the chimera sighed as he watched her go.

**END OF CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

**AN- **I'd like to say thank you to everyone who was still interested enough to read this. Sorry if you had to go back and re-read the whole thing just to know what was going on. I've actually had the last four pages of this chapter done for a year, but just couldn't seem to figure out the rest of it. I hope you enjoyed it. Although I have the next three chapters outlined, I'm not making any promises about when the next update will be. Thanks again for sticking with me.

-Ahria


	7. Destination Met

**AN-**What's this?! Two updates in one year?! Why yes, yes it is. Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: Destination Met.**

"She… won't wait." Gourry murmured from his position on the ground. "Please… follow."

Frowning, Zel nodded.

"You're right." He said, crouching in front of the swordsman. "Come on, let's catch up with her before she does anything stupid."

After a few minuets of struggle, Zelgadis stood with Gourry on his back and headed down the corridor after Lina.

* * *

Pushing her charge to walk faster and fighting the urge to Dragon Slave her and just end it, the sorceress glanced foreword. That was definitely torchlight ahead. It had already been twenty minutes, so Zel and Gourry would be catching up to her, if she waited.

Finally they reached the source of the light. Another doorway, a torch on either side. This door, however, was made of dark wood, offset with a golden handle. Pushing Alisia against the far wall and giving her a firm "Don't move" command, Lina began to tug at the handle. She wasn't surprised when it didn't budge, but kicked it anyway, just so it understood her disapproval.

Glaring at it, she studied the design. It was similar to the design on the first door, a smaller circle connected to a bigger circle with lines, except it had no indentations where the jewels had gone in the previous one. Deciding to eliminate all the easy possibilities, she began to murmur an unlocking spell.

* * *

He heard her chanting before he saw the light of the torches and was glad he had taken Gourry's advice. Quickening his pace, he emerged from the darkness to stand behind her.

"What are you doing?" Zelgadis demanded as he gently set Gourry down as far from Alisia as he could.

"Waiting for you?" she offered, turning to face him.

"Is that why were casting an unlocking spell?" he snapped.  
"Lina…" Gourry whispered. "Don' go by… self 'gain."

"Don't try to talk anymore." She told him as she knelt at his side and pushed the hair from his face. "I won't go ahead again. Just rest."

"I tried a few unlocking spells before you got here. None of them worked, obviously." Lina told Zel as she stood back up.

"Any other idea's?" the chimera asked as studied the door.

"Blood opened the last one, right? So…" she said as she pulled out her dagger and pressed the blade to her thumb. Blood began dripping down her hand instantly and she quickly pressed the bleeding appendage to the inner circle. Crimson light spread through the design and Lina tried the door handle. It didn't budge.

"What the hell?!" she demanded.

"Last time, the jewels were representations of the elements, right? Maybe we need another representation for this door." Zelgadis offered.

"Alright, but what do we use?"

Instead of replying, he leaned in close to the eastern point and blew softly on the wood. A soft yellow light illuminated the right line of the circle.

Snatching up one of the water canteens, Lina splashed a bit of water on the western point. Blue light illuminated the left line.

"Why didn't I think of this before?!" she exclaimed, searching the pack for matches. When she found them, she handed them to Zelgadis, who quickly lit one and pressed it to the southern point. He watched wearily, worried the wood of the door would catch fire. The point smoked a bit before the match went out, and the bottom line began to glow an orange-red.

"What'll we do for earth? Everything in here is stone." Zel said, looking around the cavern.

"Well, stone is technically earth, right? Do you think you can, I don't know, knock some off the wall with your brute strength?"

For just one moment, Zel simply stopped and looked at her like she was out of her mind. She smiled brightly. He scowled.

"Is that a yes?"

Still glaring at her, he punched the stone wall and three coin-sized chunks flew off in various directions. With Lina's help, he gathered them up and crushed them as finely as he could between his palms. Holding his breath, he pressed the sand against top point of the circle. The line turned green and Lina gave a little cheer.

"I really didn't think that would work." The chimera commented as Lina stepped forward and tried the golden handle. It opened without resistance, the space beyond pitch black.

"Of course it had to be creepy." She offered as she tossed a light spell into the darkness. The spell diffused as soon as it passed through the door.

"Of course it couldn't be that easy." Zelgadis sighed. Lina nodded in agreement.

"You guys wait here, I'll-"

"Don't even think about it. If you go, we all do." The chimera interrupted, arms crossed over his chest. Lina muttered under her breath as she grabbed Alisia's elbow and hauled her to her feet.

"Ready?" she asked impatiently as she turned around. She watched as Gourry swayed as he tried to climb onto Zel's back, and her resolve strengthened. As soon as they were situated, Lina propelled herself and her captive through the door. She heard Zelgadis follow closely behind, then suddenly the door slammed shut, encasing them in darkness.

"Just great," The sorceress growled. "That's it. I know you're here!" she shouted. "Show yourself!"

A few moments of silence passed before a woman's husky laugh floated to their ears.

"Humans," the voice said with amused tolerance. "so impatient."

"That's right!" Lina yelled back. "I'm impatient, so let's get this started!"

The woman laughed again and the sound resounded throughout the cavern. With what sounded like a snapping of fingers, torches sprang to life all around them, casting eerie shadows everywhere. For a moment, even Lina was speechless as they studied their surroundings. The cavern was enormous and filled with trees. The sorceress had never seen such thick forestry.

Sconces lined the stone walls, each one spaced about ten feet apart. Lina tried to ignore the suddenly uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach when she realized that she couldn't see the ceiling or opposite wall of the cave.

"Are you just going to stand there all day?" the woman asked indifferently.

Suddenly angry, Lina glared out into the trees while searching for where the voice was coming from.

"I don't see anything." Zel murmured from behind her. More laughter poured out from the trees and Lina was finally able to locate the source. She could barely make out the figure of a woman laying on a low-hanging tree branch about twenty feet into the forest. The woman's arms were folded beneath her head as one delicate leg swung back and forth in the air.

"Alright, we played your game. We're on a time limit here." The sorceress snapped, voice tight with defiance and anger. Suddenly, the woman rolled of the branch to land on her feet and charged. No one had time to react before she was standing directly in front of Lina. It was then the sorceress realized that the creature wasn't exactly a woman. Female, most definitely, but not human.

Thick golden fur covered her body merging with her long riot of hair, leaves and twigs stuck amongst its waves. The creature's eyes were a vibrant green lined with gold, the pupils slit like a cat's.

"Which of you seek the Kurayami?" she asked voice serious now.

"All of us, which is why we're all here." Lina snapped. The woman-creature smiled.

"Only one Kurayami grows per millennia. Only one person is permitted to go through the challenges at a time."

Lina took a deep breath and spared Zelgadis an apologetic glance before answering, "Then I'm the one who seeks the Kurayami."

"Very well. We will begin."

"Wait! I still have questions." The sorceress replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"For a price, I have answers."

Glaring, Lina reached into her cloak.

"Gold and gems have no value to me. The price of an answer must be something of meaning to you."

Lina was silent as she thought over it for a moment. Slowly, she reached up to remove her left earring.

"My mother gave these to me when I entered the sorcerer's guild."

"Accepted." The woman answered, holding her hand. "Ask."

"What will happen to them while I'm dealing with this challenge?"

The golden woman delicately removed the earring from Lina's outstretched hand. Once she was holding it, she waved her other hand towards the direction they'd come from. A door, a few feet from the one they'd entered through, slide open.

"They'll follow that path. Once they get to the end they'll find you waiting for them. No harm will come to them."

Holding out the other earring, Lina asked, "Will time flow differently for us?"

Once she'd taken the second earring, the woman answered, "Each hour you take will pass as a minute to them."

Nodding, the sorceress looked at Gourry. His breathing was shallow and he was struggling to stay conscious. The golden woman caressed the earrings for a moment before waving a hand over them. With the wave of her hand, they disappeared.

"Explain the challenges to me."

"What do you have to offer me?

"I don't have anything else. I don't know what you want." Lina replied, frustrated.

"Something you take pride in, something you value."

"I've been growing my hair since I was a kid. It's my favorite feature."

Reaching out, the woman slid her fingers into the sorceress's crimson tresses.

"It is beautiful. I accept." She murmured before stepping away.

"Lina…" Gourry murmured from behind. As she pulled a throng of leather out of a pocket and tied her hair into a tail, she smiled at him.

"It's just hair, it'll grow back." She told him cheerfully. Before he could say anything else, or worse, offer anything of his own, she grabbed the dagger from her belt and sliced of her pony-tail. She shook her head and ran a hand through the hair that remained. The rest of her hair fell to her chin.

"Don't either of you even dare to tell me how it looks." She said without looking at them as she handed served tail of hair to the woman.

"You will meet three guardians, and each of them will give a test to prove your worthiness. Your mind, your body, your soul will all be tested. You will suffer. It is up to each guardian to decide whether you pass or fail, and they can ask anything of you that they please. There is no time limit. Once you accept the first challenge, your life belongs to us. The price of failure is death."

"So, when you said they'd find me waiting at the end of the path, you meant that they'd find me with the Kurayami, or they'd find my body." Lina stated and turned away from the woman, not needing an answer. Motioning Zel to follow her, she grabbed Alisia's arm and walked towards the door.

"Set him down." She told Zelgadis.

"Lina… if you fail-" he began.

"I heard her, Zel. I guess I better not fail." She cut him off. Knowing there was nothing that would change her mind, he set Gourry down and grabbed Alisia. He pulled their captive a few feet away to give his friends some privacy.

"I don't want you… to go." Gourry told her softly. She smiled at him as she wiped his face with the edge of her cape. His fever had risen and sweat clung to his face.

"I know. But you know I'm going to anyway. I'm not going to fail, Gourry, I promise."

"Be careful." He whispered, trying hard to lift his hand. She took his hand in hers and raised it to her face. Smiling softly, he touched her face. "I love you, Lina."

Tears clouded her vision.

"So you keep saying. We'll talk about it once I've saved your life." She told him. "Promise me you'll hang on until I get back."

"I'll try."

"No. Promise me."

He studied her face for a moment, saw the desperate need and nodded.

"I promise, Lina."

"You've never broken a promise to me, so don't start now. I'll see you soon." She whispered and pulled away from him. Turning quickly, she marched over to Zelgadis.

"Take care of him, Zel."

"I will. Good luck, Lina."

She nodded and walked away from him. He wondered if this would be the last time he saw his friend alive. Shaking his head to banish the thought, he pulled Alisia back over to Gourry. He got the swordsman onto his back as quickly as possible, and gave Lina one last look. She nodded again and walked through the door. The stone slid shut as soon as they had passed, melding back into the wall as though it had never been there.

"Well," Lina said, turning back to the woman. "Let's get started."

**End of chapter seven.**

* * *

Alright, so, from my last update 'til September, I have no excuse... forgive me? But, in September, I started planning my wedding! I'm getting married in less then a month, on December 20th. It's odd (and a little sad) that I started this story in highschool and am now getting married, and am still writing it. Sorry! Once again, thanks for sticking with me.

Leave me a review, you know how I love them!


End file.
